


Just manly things

by ChristinMKay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Filming, How the hell do I tag this, Kissing, M/M, Twitter, cockles fluff, making destiel canon, taking pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/pseuds/ChristinMKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come on you have all seen the pictures on twitter. If not, this is what happens, when Jensen and Misha have a break while filming the scene that will make Destiel canon.</p><p> </p><p>[2016 edit, because hell there has been so much cockles this year, this is about <a href="https://twitter.com/JensenAckles/status/575115931497574400">this sunset picture</a> ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just manly things

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first cockles fic, please don't eat me alive.  
> i was inspired by [this](http://badwolf-needs-a-doctor.tumblr.com/post/113270048668/irontallica666-oh-my-chuck)  
> I'm a dyslexic and not a native speaker so I'm sorry for all spelling/grammar mistakes.  
> Feel free to leave comments or kudos, if you enjoyed the story.  
> Now have fun reading

Even though it is unusual warm for March, now in the late afternoon it's getting colder. Jensen is glad his he wearing his warm coat, because no matter how many layers he wears as Dean, he still would be freezing without it.

Jensen glances to his coworkers, Kathryn is stepping from one foot to the other trying to keep herself warm, while someone from the make up department is fixing Misha's hair, what basically is an impossible mission. Misha's hair always looks messed up, especially if he just crawled out of bed. The memories of the last two days, their lazy weekend in bed, come back to Jensen and make him smile.

Misha catches his glance and makes some weird faces, forcing Jensen to smile wider. He is glad, he is doing this with Misha, it resolves some tension.

“Okay, guys let's do this,” the voice of the director suddenly breaks their little moment, “We need to finish this scene before the sunset is gone, so don't mess it up.”

Jensen takes a deep breath. They are really doing this. This is it. Today they are going to make “destiel canon”, how the fans would call it.

And it's time, if not over due, the fans are right. Even though Jensen has never quite been comfortable with the thought, he has to admit, keeping it form happen wouldn't make sense anymore. Dean is in love with Cas, and Cas loves Dean. Simply as it is.

Still he is nervous. This is a big moment, if not even the biggest in all those ten years. Jensen just doesn't want to mess this up, it's important, for the fans, for representation, for the show. Hell even The Walking Dead, did already something like this.

Jensen tries to relax when they walk to their marks. There are only a few people on set, people Jensen has known for ages. It makes things easier. And then, there is still Misha.  
Misha, biggest destiel shipper there is, greatest dork of all time and the man, Jensen has fallen in love with. Till today he still doesn't know if it started with Dean and Cas or if Dean and Cas' relationship started, because of them.

“Ready,” the director asks and Jensen has to force himself to breathe again, but Misha just gives him an encouraging nod and then he hears, “Action!”

The first takes of the first parts go great and they finish them fast, moving closer and closer to the final part. The part where Dean and Cas kiss. The director gives them a small break before they have to shoot the grand finale.

Kathryn is finished now with her scenes, but stays anyway for the last scene.

“Are you all right,” Misha suddenly appears next to him and Jensen just nods.

“Just a bit anxious, I guess. I don't want to mess this up,” he confesses.

“You know if you have a problem with kissing me, we still can turn this into a romantic handshake,” Misha jokes and Jensen slaps him softly, “Shut up,” he mumbles.

And Misha does. They both just stand there and watch the sunset. It looks amazing, especially in front of the lake. Misha softly lays his arm around Jensen's shoulder, and Jensen does the same, pressing his hip into Misha's.

Suddenly the sound of a phone taking a picture drives them apart, and when they turn around, it's just Kathryn with a smug grin on her lips.

“You guy just looked too good in front of the sunset,” she teases, but still turns her screen so both men can see the picture.

And she is right, it looks good, Jensen thinks.

“Hey, can you send me this,” he asks blushing a bit but she just gives him a smile and starts typing on her phone. A few seconds later Jensen feels his buzzing inside his pocket.

“The sunset is really amazing, we should take some more pictures,” Misha suggest and shivers. For their short break they didn't get their cozy coats and their costumes don't really keep them warm. Then Jensen has an idea.

“How about we jump in the air doing some crazy poses, like teen girls always do in those pictures,” he says and Kathryn and Misha just frown confused, so Jensen hurries to explain, “So we get photos of the sunset, pretty ones and goofy ones and we get warm again.”

His two costars still look a bit confused but after a few seconds Misha just nods, “Sounds good.”

Kathryn seems not so convinced, “Well you two can do the jumping, I take the pictures.”

And that's how they do it, the jump up, hands in the air, mouths wide open, legs in some weird position. After a few jumps they get warm a bit and they are a bit out of breath, but they just continue. It's fun and they are laughing a lot and Jensen relaxes more and more. The fact that he is about to shoot _the_ scene the entire fandom has waited for, for seven years, disappears somewhere in his mind.

But then he sees their director approaching them, and he knows they have to stop in a few seconds. Maybe they manage to take one last picture.

Kathryn seems to have the same though, “Okay guys, one last one.”

But instead of getting ready to jump, Jensen just grabs Misha's collar and pulls him in for a kiss. Misha is surprised at first, but then melts into the kiss, hands wrapped around Jensen's body, tongue sliding inside Jensen's mouth. Jensen's mind just goes blank, but somewhere out of the distance he hears somebody yell, “Damn it, guys! I haven't said action yet!”

That reminds them, that they actually have work to do and they part. Kathryn looks at them, mouth gaping and she is not the only one. A few others of the crew members stare at them in surprise as well and Jensen could swear for a second he hears someone whisper, “You owe me ten bugs.”

The only one completely unimpressed, is the director.

“That was a good kiss, just do it again, but wait before I say action,” he grumbles and everybody moves to their position and Jensen is suddenly a bit nervous again, even though he just kissed Misha. Jensen kissing Misha is easy, Dean kissing Cas, not so much. But when Jensen looks at Misha, he doesn't see Cas, like usual when they get in character, he only keeps seeing Misha.

And when the director yells action again, Jensen has no problem repeating the kiss.

Later that night, he lies on the couch in his trailer while Misha is taking a shower, looking through the pictures Kathryn took. They are pretty awesome and really funny. But his favourite ones are the first, Misha and him just standing next to each other, and the last one, their kiss.

With a smile continues doing things on his phone. A few seconds later he hears a “You did not,” from the bathroom and has to smile even more. So Misha saw his post. He refreshes his page and suddenly another picture shows up. It's the one of the pictures of him and Misha jumping up and down. Of course Misha would choose this one. Speaking of the devil, right in this moment Misha leaves the bathroom.

“You're such a dork,” Jensen tells Misha before he looks up and has to swallow hard. Misha's dark hair is dripping with water, and he is only wearing a towel around his waist.

“Says Mr. Manly Things,” Misha teases him.

“Well I didn't want the fans to get the wrong impression, for example that we would shoot something romantic,” Jensen jokes, knowing that their fans probably will go nuts, “Also two guys kissing, that's two men ergo manly as hell,” he adds with a shit eating grin, but Misha just rolls his eyes.

“How about you follow me in the bedroom then, and we do more manly things?”

Jensen never jumped up from his couch so fast before. In the mean time fans all over the world are losing their minds.

 


End file.
